Drinking
by Tiggipi
Summary: Michael attempts to get Sean drunk, but his plan backfires.


_**Disclaimer -** Saver and all of the characters belong to Eun-Young Lee_

* * *

><p>It had all started with an idea. A very mischievous idea, one that was very befitting of Michael and his constant want to create chaos for his own amusement. And he had the perfect target. Or so he'd thought.<p>

They'd both been bored, sitting about doing nothing aside from stare at one another and throw insults into the space between them.

The usual.

Michael didn't like usual. Unusual was much more entertaining.

"Hey, kid," he'd called

Sean's head had popped up and he looked at Michael curiously, his blue eyes shining with suspicion. "What?"

Michael had inwardly scowled at the young prince's reaction. He'd gotten used to being called 'kid'. It had been so entertaining when Sean would blush and yell that he wasn't a child. Michael had brushed aside his disappointment and stood, making a mental note to think up a new name he could use as a tool of annoyance. "Let us go to the tavern."

"Why?"

Michael had smirked at him. "Surely you know what one does in a tavern?"

A satisfaction had filled him when a glare settled on Sean's face and the boy stood with a loud clatter of his chair being pushed back. "Of course I know! I was asking why we were going _there_ when we have drink _here_!"

Michael had wrapped an arm around Sean's shoulders and steered him out of the room and into the night. "Because the tavern is much more lively than here, of course."

But now as he looked blearily into Sean's somewhat amused face, he realized his plan was falling to pieces. Ten mugfuls and the prince was still looking as alert and sober as ever. Michael turned his gaze down at his own mug and stared angrily at his reflection lazily rippling across the surface of his ale. The noise from the other tavern-goers was making his head pound. It was not going at all the way he wanted it to. Sean was supposed to be acting stupid with all the ale he'd been drinking. Why was it the other way around?

"Are you okay?" Sean asked, a slight concern edging his chuckle.

"I am…" Michael started as he glared up at all of the boys looking at him from across the table. He tried to decide which one he should be addressing. This wasn't good. He narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on the real Sean. "I am fine."

The prince simply looked at him innocently and took a long drink out of his own mug. He showed no sign of being even the tiniest bit intoxicated.

Michael frowned as he watched Sean set his drink on the table again. "Why are you not drunk?"

"Oh." Sean shrugged and smiled. "I have never been effected by alcohol."

Michael looked at him with all the anger he could muster and then abruptly stood up. The room immediately began to sway back and forth.

Sean jumped up and ran around the table to grab his arm and steady him. "You will fall if you stand up so fast!"

"I want to go home," Michael mumbled and searched for the door. All he could see were the other people sitting in the warm room. He was filled with an urge to walk up to them and flip over their tables. Why were they so drunk when Sean wasn't? Why was _he_? How could it be possible?

As he took a step toward the nearest group, Sean tugged on his arm. "The door is the other way, Michael. Come, let us go."

"What?"

"You just said you wanted to go home."

Michael blinked contemplatively down at Sean's face. "…Did I?"

Sean nodded and turned him around.

"But I have to… They are…"

"Yes, yes." Sean nodded at his garbled words and led him outside. "Let us go."

Michael felt a rising disappointment at his failure. Everything had gone wrong. And it was too cold outside. Why were they outside? It had been so warm in the tavern. He lifted a hand and rubbed at his cheeks, feeling slightly surprised at the moisture there. He held his hand in front of his face and stared at the wetness on his fingers.

"Hey!" Sean suddenly exclaimed.

Michael winced at the volume and tried to pull his arm away from the prince's grip, but Sean held on tighter.

"Why in the world are you crying?"

Michael shook his head, not wanting to talk to him. It was all his fault.

"I told you we should have stayed in our room…" Sean sighed and smiled with exasperation.

"Stop laughing at me!"

Sean's face took on a forced calm, but the corners of his mouth kept twitching upward. "Sorry. I was not laughing at you."

"You knew all along, did you not?" Michael demanded. "You had… had it all planned!"

Sean shrugged noncommittally and pulled him along faster. "Let us just get you home, okay?"

Michael hiccuped and nodded slowly, letting himself be hurried along through the dark streets. "Okay…"


End file.
